Broken Arrow
by JessiePie6
Summary: She veered off course, off of her set path. It would take her tie to notice she lost an essential half of herself but maybe there was a reason he left. Maybe a slight lizzington, Kinda stretching it though.


_**Broken Arrow**_

 _ **Summery: She veered off course, off of her set path. It would take her tie to notice she lost an essential half of herself but maybe there was a reason he left.**_

 _ **A/N It's one AM and I'm going to go to sleep, I'll edit this later if there are any mistakes. Obviously any mistakes are mine, so sorry. Also Sorry its been awhile since I posted something… oh and the characters aren't mine but the description of a Broken Arrow is all mine and I love it! So let me know how this is because I'm not confident in this piece and Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

She broke, she finally snapped. She realized this was never her world, she was never supposed to be on this path. But, but she was enjoying it up to this, to this point, this unfamiliar road. Before this point she suffered and felt pain, but this, this was worse. She became empty. She felt the loneliness he must have had before she came along. She was lost metaphorically, that was. She knew exactly what small town in New England she was in.

She wasn't sure when she crossed the line or when he finally left because she went to far. In the attempt to clear her name she stained it. As much as she wanted to blame him because everything was normal in her life before he forced his way into it, She couldn't. She was the one who fell into temptation. She could not blame him, it was all her doing. Everything.

But maybe, maybe it was his fault.

He couldn't handle her change, she changed so much he couldn't even see her old self n this new embodiment. At first he was mystified by he magnificent change and then, then the spell wore off. He left when she went to far. She needed to discover her own damage, her own faults and just how far she went on her own. That self discovery would take months maybe longer.

So he left one night and knew she would try to seek him out one day when she woke up to see she became this monster. The monster he swore she would never become.

Well he failed her, he knew it was his fault.

What happened to them? When did he become this coward who could not fix his mistakes?

* * *

She can't remember the mast time she dialed Nick's Pizza. She wasn't going to call him, but it would have been nice to see the name flash on the screen for old time sake. She could use the nostalgia, but once she found him that's be enough.

Small towns had a feel, one he always loved because he could never shake the feeling it left. It was the normalcy in which he admired. He was sitting on a park bench over looking a body of water. He was sitting on the same bench for the prior three days as well.

"A sense of manipulation to choose the same town."

"Lizzie, I normally kill associates who betray me."

"We were always more then associates, you were the one who made sure of that red."

"If I knew you would turn into this…" he was lost for words, something which came easy to him when it involved her.

"A monster, like you." As she finished his sentence she moved around the bench to sit next to him.

"I still have my morals, Elizabeth. Unlike that day."

"It had been to long. I didn't know what to do. I shot Ressler, then I killed two innocents, and then you left. The only semblance of normal, you left."

"I blamed myself."

"Why, why did you leave?"

He paused for a second. "Small towns, small towns are interesting. The people of this town, and like many like it, live each and every day the same. They're on a path, maybe a slightly wavering one. Now you could blame me for all your problems, but like an arrow you have your own path, your own destination. When an arrow is released from a bow the arrow stays on a straight and narrow course to its destination. When the arrow is in flight it re-curves the whole time; little obstacles gracing its path. With hope it can make it to the end without becoming a broken arrow, but this one snapped."

"But why Red?"

Knowing exactly what she meant he went on. "I knew I would go down that same path and be lost with you Lizzie. Temptation would be enough. One of us needed to stay on course so we could pull the other one. We are broken arrows."

Realization finally hit her. "You've been waiting here. You knew I would come and you gave me tie and space. You knew I would find my destination, whether in one piece or multiple. You were my destination."

"Always." He briefly moved his hand to take a hold of hers, with a slight squeeze his hand lingered and then he stood up to face her. "Now, do you want to play detective to see what secrets this small town has? I find joy in prying in on others lives."

"Does that mean we're back on path?"

He blinked and looked her in the eye while offering his hand to help he up. "We are Lizzie. We will hit the target together."

She nodded and grasped the offered hand.


End file.
